fish face
by billy arratoon
Summary: this is by my older cooler sister kaylie enjoy x


My Myth: The Fish Face

One stormy night a fisherman and his young wife were sitting at a table and the fisherman's wife was reading out-aloud with the dim lighting of a candle on a wooden table with a wonky leg, the fisherman liked listening to the urban myths of the sea because even though he had been to all of this oceans as a young child and never ever heard of such thing as the fish face son of a fisherman.

But his wife said that these myths are different, normal myths are set in the past but these myths are set in the near feature…

Two years later…………………

The fisherman's wife screamed as her first baby was handed to her by a nurse the baby was a boy, but he did not have blue, green brown or hazel eyes he had yellow eyes no pupil or any thing like that! But strangely he could see brilliantly the doctor moved his finger left and the baby moved his head left.

The fisherman remembered the story about fish face and left the room to get the urban myths book to check what he was supposed to do with this monster of a child him and his wife was given. 

The urban myth carried on at chapter two "the disowned son" just by seeing that title it made him think about the boys feature will he grow up in to a monster or will he grow up in a school were people make fun of you for being different. The more he thought about this the more he wanted to disown him but he wanted to prove the urban myth wrong, something a man or woman has never done.

Ten years on…

The boy had been home schooled until today,

His mother had just passed away from an illness so with none to teach him at home he headed to the near by school with his father. 

As he entered the school, heads turned and jaws dropped and the teacher gave a look to the children to say "do not say a word". The boy had to put on his school uniform the shirt was too tight and his yellow old hat squeezed his large head. Just his luck photo day today,

He stood at the back next to a round girl with a runny nose and ginger curly heir she held a chocolate bar in one hand and a frizz free hair spray in the other. She looked at fish face and did not gasp scream cry or even ran away she just simply smiled. Fish face turned away and blinked this time the girl laughed and said "look at the funny man with a camera; it will only take a few minutes. Oh yes I nearly forgot smile as wide as you can ok?" Fish face nodded and did what he was told. The cameras flash blinded him for a moment and made the girls hair look like a big ginger blob and her lips look like big strawberries.

When there row of children was dismissed the girl took fish faces hand and shook it hard and said "my name is Candy-sue, but you can call me Candy what is your name?" fish face thought of a cool name to impress her but in the ended he sighed and said "please don't laugh but my name is fish face but call me what you want" Candy nodded with a smile on her face.

That night the fisherman sent his fish face son to his bed and wept for his dead wife and opened his favourite book and the myth of the fish face son had a picture next to the title the picture had fish face in his tight shirt and tight hat next to Candy- sue. At once he woke his son and asked questions about this girl the boy said in reply " she is called Candy and she is as kind as mother" the fisherman showed his son the picture but it had changed the young girl was sad and alone . The fisherman looked into her eyes and the picture looked back at him and her eyes followed him around the room he shut the book and locked it in a chest and kept the key with him.

Both the fisherman and his son went to bed and turned off the light in the hall way. Once the morning came fish face woke up and looked for the key to the chest in his fathers room he was still asleep and snoring, fish face leaned across his fathers tummy and reached the key from his bedside table and just as he put the key into his sweaty palm his father let out a roar of a snore at that he quickly but quietly ran out of his fathers bed room and down stairs so if his father woke up he would not see the book. 

He opened the book to his page and looked at the sad girl in the picture once she looked at him her face changed into the kind of wide smile Candy had shown him, and the face changed again to his mother's petty young proud face the boy smiled back and then he knew she would guide him though his life.

Just then his father shouted cuss words and thing a normal ten year old would not be called, he ran and ran and ran until he bumped into a man in a suit and baseball cap he got out his camera and took a picture of fish faces face and then asked if he wanted on a t-shirt! He just ignored the man and ran on and found a cave to hind into. the sad thing is that none knew he was gone ... but Candy . 


End file.
